


排除万难飙趟车

by yiduwandering



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 一辆abo车Alpha乐总xBeta大和A易感期梗，乐乐欺负二哥，我欺负乐乐（





	排除万难飙趟车

八乙女乐狂奔进休息室，反手锁上门，靠着墙喘了几口粗气。这年头的Omega个个如狼似虎，直接在摄影现场借着工作贴上来，他简直想告对方性骚扰。被揩油倒是其次，最大的问题是，一受这种刺激，他的易感期提前了。  
做个没跟人标记过的Alpha真难。八乙女把满是甜到齁的信息素的衣服脱了扔到墙角，套上自己的便服，找出手机拨通电话。等待的滴滴声和自己周身散发酒气让他心烦意乱，好在对面总算是在自动挂断之前接起了电话。  
“八乙女你搞什么……”  
是还没睡醒的，带着浓重鼻音的声音。现在还不到11点，对休息日的二阶堂大和来说，正是睡得最舒服的时候。八乙女也不想扰他好眠，但是紧急情况由不得他。  
“抱歉啊，你来接我一下吧，我易感期来了。”  
“……你们A真是麻烦死了。”手机里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，二阶堂似乎从床上爬起来了，“地址发我，把自己关屋里别去性骚扰别人啊。”  
……明明是别人骚扰我，八乙女忿忿地想，应了一声挂断了电话，从rc上共享了位置过去。一切办妥，他想找抑制喷雾，在包里翻了半天都没翻出来。尽管大部分Alpha都会随身携带喷雾，用以消除不小心散发出来的信息素的气味，他却没这个习惯。那玩意儿只能除味，对易感期一点用都没有，而他的信息素碰巧是伏特加味的——这种著名的烈酒闻起来几乎没有味道，就像一杯水，只有当它顺着食道流下的时候，你才会觉得它是火。但易感期信息素的释放比平时猛烈很多，八乙女可以闻到酒精的香气在空气中弥散，烧得自己更加燥热。他靠在沙发上，把手伸向裤裆。  
不行，八乙女乐，你要忍住——在休息室喝酒或者意外把信息素放出来了都不是什么大事，但是工作人员一会儿在TRIGGER队长的临时休息室闻到一股精液味道，真的会风评被害的……！虽然他们平常总在唱小黄歌，但基本上还是保持了正直健全的男子偶像形象……！  
他只好把手从裤裆移向裤兜，掏出手机，打开Y〇UT〇BE，之前暂停的视频显示在屏幕上，是二阶堂大和拍摄的香水广告。造型师给他弄了个大背头，一身一丝不苟的西装，锐利的目光从银框眼镜后面射向镜头，完全一副精英的样子。八乙女看着他的背阔肌，咽了口口水。  
操，好想侵犯他。他把进度条拉回了开头。  
好在二阶堂在他理智耗尽之前打来了电话，他从后门溜出去，就看见熟悉的车停在路边。他上去拉副驾驶座的门，拉不开，二阶堂摇下窗户让他坐后面。“骚扰司机是很危险的。”他说。八乙女只好钻进后座，抱着驾驶座的靠背不撒手。司机脱了外套丢给他，启动了车子。八乙女把脸埋进衣服里，觉得终于得到了一点安慰。有Omega伴侣的Alpha，会在易感期找有伴侣气味的东西筑巢，八乙女也有这个习惯，每每被自己的男朋友吐槽，毕竟Beta是没有信息素的，但八乙女不服，他就是觉得自己能闻到二阶堂的气味。  
他从外套的领口上面露出眼睛，自己都感觉自己有点变态，但看到二阶堂裸露的肩头，他突然觉得变态得心安理得。这人穿着工字背心和大裤衩就出门了，一看就是起床以后衣服都没换，刚刚在广告里被三件套包裹的背肌，现在就在八乙女的眼皮子底下，跟着收音机里音乐的节奏晃来晃去。  
“你有点偶像自觉行吗，哪有穿着睡衣就出门的。”他说。  
“太麻烦了，反正一会儿也得上床。”二阶堂答道。  
八乙女根本就分不清楚对方到底是有意还是无心，总之他的老二又哆嗦了一下。宽松的短裤到膝盖上面一点，小麦色的皮肤裸露在阳光中，他根本管不住自己的手。只可惜手掌刚覆上去，就被无情地打掉了。  
“你给我克制一点，”二阶堂说，“想摸的话摸自己的腿去。”  
八乙女讪讪地收回了手，望向窗外，汽车已经驶进了停车场。这是他自己购置的公寓，当初付钱时存款不太够用，他厚颜无耻地去找二阶堂借，说把备用钥匙抵押给你。后来他还了钱，那把钥匙却还在二阶堂手里。公寓的安保非常不错，他下了车，一手抱着二阶堂的外套，一手就去抓身旁人的手，对方还想挣脱，被他用力牢牢握住，十指相扣。  
易感期的Alpha都是矫情的禽兽。他听见二阶堂嘀咕，满意地笑了。  
但在他们俩之间，不掺杂质的甜蜜总是不会持续太久。二阶堂用空着的手开了门，把他推进卧室，转头就出去了。八乙女的手都放在裤腰带上了，对着他的背影投去疑惑的目光，二阶堂头也不回的说：“你以为我是直接就能上的Omega吗？”  
“那我帮你啊！”八乙女窜过去从后面抱住他，胡乱地亲他没刮胡子的下巴，也被挡开了。二阶堂用屁股拱了一下他的下体，啧了一声，说：“我不太信任你的自制力。”说完，他猛地推开大型犬一样的Alpha，躲进浴室反锁了门。  
浴室里响起了断断续续的水声，八乙女开始后悔自己没有骚包地给浴室装一面玻璃墙，他只能蹲在门口竖起耳朵，试图想象一门之隔的场景。他的性器已经忍耐了太久，紧紧靠着想象就能吐出前液来，但对他来说还远远不够。他把衣服脱了扔到床尾，就留了一条内裤，焦躁地在拉了窗帘一片昏暗的房间里转来转去。二阶堂挺久没来留宿过了，寝具乃至放在这儿的衣服上的味道都消散殆尽，他只能又拣回那件外套。  
“喂……八乙女。”  
他突然听见浴室里的男友在叫他，门锁咔哒开了。他推门进去，二阶堂一只脚踩在浴缸边上，俯着身子，屁股高高地冲他翘着。”手好酸啊，你来吧。“他说。  
——这家伙绝对是故意的。八乙女从他手上夺过润滑剂，一边往手上倒，一边用唇舌骚扰湿乎乎的臀瓣，先留个牙印，再顺着弧线一路舔吻到穴口，那里从里到外都洗干净了，泛着红色。二阶堂呜咽了一声，伸长手臂扶住墙才支撑住自己，刚开口想说话就被揽住胸口推进了浴缸。八乙女又拍拍他的屁股，把手指送了进去。里面只被灌肠用的软管插过，他只能借着粘稠的润滑剂慢慢开拓。二阶堂把脸颊贴在墙上，回过头看他，说：“耐性不错啊？”八乙女愤愤地拿他的后颈磨牙，这可能也是Alpha的本能吧，但那里没有腺体。二阶堂吃力地拧着脖子去咬他的嘴唇，模糊不清地抱怨：“在那种地方留下印子……明天我就要被传是Omega了。”  
八乙女的手指和舌尖一起粗暴了起来，充满占有欲地扫荡着，直到空气里充满了只有他自己能闻到的酒香，二阶堂满脸通红，阴茎也完全硬了起来为止。“你再提一次Omega，”他贴在Beta的耳边说，“我就立刻插进去。”  
二阶堂缩在浴缸的角落，抱着自己大张的双腿，低头看着在自己的后学里抽抽插的两根手指，难耐地哼哼起来。为了自己的屁股着想，他不敢再触碰禁区了，转而讨好地摆着腰，放软了语气说：“让我先射一次嘛……”  
“靠，我憋得都快炸了你还要先射？”八乙女挑眉，伏下身舔了舔二阶堂的顶端，“行，你之后做好准备吧。”  
他吞吐着阴茎，又加了一根手指，打定主意要让二阶堂说不出话来，结果非常成功，二阶堂双手抓着他的头发，被他的舌头和手指操得只能大口喘息，间或从喉咙口挤出一点呻吟。他自己的性器在湿透了的内裤里一跳一跳的，但简单的磨蹭根本不会让易感期的Alpha射出来。  
“唔……要、要去了……”  
二阶堂推着他的头，他立刻顺着对方的动作吐出了爆发边缘的性器，同时抽出了手指。二阶堂全身颤抖着，穴口一抽一抽，却因为失去了刺激源没法如愿达到高潮。八乙女在他自己碰之前一把抓住他的双手按到墙上，另一手拉下内裤，径自插了进去。龟头碾过最敏感的地方，二阶堂猛地一挺腰，浊液全溅在了自己的腹肌上。八乙女把他的双腿架到肩上，在恋人失神的呜咽中用力抽插起来。这真他妈太爽了，他体内本能的兽欲一下全被激发出来，打算就这样一口气射在二阶堂里面，对方却抬手抓住了他的耳垂，用力一拧——  
“疼！疼疼疼！你他妈干什么？”  
“我才疼呢，你能不要把我的肩胛骨往浴缸沿上顶吗？”二阶堂嚷嚷回来。八乙女扒着他的肩膀看了一眼后背，真的撞出了两道红印，过一会儿怕是就青了。  
“抱歉……”他摸着那片红痕，一下子也顾不得抗议的老二了，“要涂点药吗？”  
“……换个姿势就行。”二阶堂像是被他突如其来的温柔吓了一跳，撇开头去，“叫你突然刹车也太不人道了。”  
下一秒，他被抱了起来。八乙女把他压在了镜子上，除了背后冰凉的镜面和Alpha有力的双臂之外完全没有任何支撑——哦，不，还有八乙女的性器，因为重力进得比以往每一次都深。他被禁锢在灼热的躯体之中，一切抗议都被黏黏糊糊的吻和快感融化成了呻吟。他闻不到信息素，但能清楚地感觉到Alpha的压迫力和独占欲，八乙女的眼眶烧得通红，他因为双手都紧紧攀着八乙女的脖子，只能他尽力凑过去吻他的眼角。  
“……大和、有多麻烦我都认了，我这辈子……”  
二阶堂的大脑迟钝到几乎无法理解他在说什么，直到他耳边响起了低哑的最后几个音节：“……就想操你一个人。”  
这下他算是彻底忘了“Alpha在易感期说的话一个标点符号都不要信”的那套理论了。他跟八乙女胡乱地接吻，在没顶的快感中一起达到了高潮。八乙女仍抱着他，没抽出性器，精液从一开一合的穴口边缘滴下来，他才后知后觉地感到害羞，挣扎着叫对方放他下来。  
“不想出来……你里面太舒服了……”总算得到了暂时的满足的Alpha撒娇似的蹭着他的颈窝，手上却猛地发力，保持着相连的状态走到了床边，“再来一次吧？”  
二阶堂看了一眼床头的闹钟，正是正午，射到肠道里的精液又不能当饭吃。他试图抗议八乙女乐白日宣淫，被对方一句话堵了回去。  
“放心，晚上还得接着宣淫。”  
做一个Alpha的Beta男朋友真难。


End file.
